The present invention is with respect to a lamp system and, more specially, to a strip lamp system.
At the present time fluorescent lamps are widely used for a large number of different purposes. Such lamps in the form of tubes, however, have to have supporting systems such as starters, compensation capacitors and ballast chokes so that such a lamp unit is generally complex and high in price and once any part of it gets out of order, a new, complete fluorescent unit is needed to take its place. Moreover, fluorescent lamps have to be run on line voltage or even higher voltages, this being undesired or not possible in many cases for which such lamps might otherwise be used. The light quality of fluorescent lamps is, in many cases, very "cold" and unnatural so that it may not be used for lighting things of great value such as pictures and other works of art, exhibits in museums and in connection with showcases and the like.